Sweet Little Religion
by Alix Potter-Cullen
Summary: They hurt each other time and again, yet the keep on going back. The story of Draco and Pansy from their first meeting and their choices that ultimately lead up to their fate.
1. Jerk

It was early September and the trees hadn't quite changed yet, in fact, they were experiencing a sort of Indian summer. It was hot; way too hot to be wearing jeans. As Pansy made her way up the stairs she worried about the following day when she would be leaving for school. She didn't worry about having friends of being popular, that would be fine; she worried about whether anyone would actually be cool enough to befriend, and if she had packed enough clothes. At dinner, her mother told her how much they would miss her but Pansy knew this was not true at all. They were going to love not having her around. She was going to love not being around them.

That is why she felt the greatest feeling of relief she had ever felt as she parted ways with them on the train platform. Stepping onboard, she felt independent and totally grown up and she made her way down the compartment corridor with confidence. She scanned for an empty compartment, or one that didn't have someone ugly in it, finally deciding on an empty one because _they_ should want to sit with _her_. She sat patiently waiting for her new friend to open the door but she stayed alone for an entire ten minutes; making her slightly nervous.

Just when she began to truly worry if her hair looked terrible, something outside the compartment caught her eye. Two boys in the hall were fighting. One, a small boy, probably a first year like herself shoved at an older, and taller, boy. He glared him down with threatening and clenched fists and the tall boy backed away. Noticing an approaching teacher, the younger boy slipped into the seat across from Pansy. He sat down without speaking and gave her a quick once-over.

"Draco Malfoy," he said sticking out his hand. "Slytherin." Pansy thought he spoke too bluntly, to the point of rudeness. His pointed face was pulled into a sneer, only accentuated by his combed back, platinum blond hair.

When she did not respond he waggled his hand in her face. "Hello? Are you an idiot?" But Pansy could not speak. Pansy was in awe, he was her equal in every way. All she did was smile. And, of course, just to show him that she was no idiot, slapped him across the face and marched out of the compartment.


	2. Shut Up

"You know what Draco? Why don't you just fuck off." Pansy had always been told that swearing was unladylike but to say such a forbidden word made her feel powerful. A nearby Hufflepuff gasped and started mumbling to their companion. They were shocked that their fellow second years had such nerve.

"Oh shut up Pansy." Draco smiled at her and Pansy hugged herself against the cold air. They were standing in the middle of the courtyard and it was freezing. Pansy couldn't even remember what they were arguing about but she wouldn't be the first to leave. "Haven't you had enough for one day? You look cold…" His tone was taunting; trying to get her to admit defeat.

She sneered. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not some whimpy mama's boy Draco."

He lashed forward with his wand drawn and she quickly copied the act. Hers was poised in the middle of his chest and he was resting his on the side of her neck. By this point the Hufflepuffs had scampered away, one faintly yelling "I'm telling Sprout!" as they went.

Simultaneously both Draco and Pansy burst into laughter at which point Draco took Pansy's icicled hand and tugged, forcing her to follow.

"Poor baby wasn't tough enough for the cold?" Pansy's face was lit up with smugness. She realized soon though, that they were not headed for the large door of the castle but out further into the cold. Draco led them through the high piles of snow until they reached the tall, covered, walkway that circled the courtyard. "What the hell is this? I'm freezing, alright? Can we just—"

Draco pulled her around and kissed her full on the mouth. Pansy had never kissed anyone before and she was instantly no longer cold. When Draco pulled away her eyes were wide and dumbstruck. She couldn't speak.

"It seems I've finally found a way to shut you up Pans." He smiled a stupid self righteous smirk and walked away back to the castle leaving Pansy alone in the snow.

After lunch, Draco plowed his way out to the greenhouses for Herbology. Crabbe and Goyle flanked his sides. He was still sort of thinking about what had happened with Pansy, but he wasn't obsessing over it like he knew she was. It made sense because she had never kissed anyone before and he had.

Today they were re-planting Mandrakes. Draco slouched against the wall as he watched Crabbe and Goyle do all the work. He grabbed a handful of soil from the pot nearest him and aimed for the back of Ron Weasley's head. Professor Sprout walked by with a curious glance and Draco smiled sweetly at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, stop looking so comfortable and do some work." She gave him a stern look and raised her eyebrows.

Draco maintained his grin as he replied "But Professor I have been working for the last hour while these two refused to do nothing. I've finally got them to work and I am terribly tired…"

Her expression quickly changed to admiration. "Oh well, if that is how it is, good work Mr. Malfoy." With a look at Crabbe and Goyle "You two, pick up the slack!" She trotted off to the next group.

***

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room later that evening pretending to listen to Pansy's incessant chatter. He regretted kissing the girl because he knew that now she would never leave him alone.

She tapped his knee and he turned to look at her scrunched up face. "Draco are you even listening to me?"

It took a second for Draco's eyes to focus and he had to think about what she had been speaking of moments before. "Yeah, of course." That was all the answer she needed and she launched back into her talking.

Draco focused on the dying embers that were once a bright fire. He looked up as two people passed. They had shiny badges on their cloaks designating them as Prefects. Draco knew that some day he would be a Prefect, he was good enough at manipulating teachers into liking him and that's really all that counted. He also needed his grades to be good, but that was no problem for Draco, he never had difficulty with grades. He looked over at Pansy and wondered if she was really as stupid as she pretended to be. Probably not, considering how quickly she could come up with a witty reply when they fought. Then he was just looking at her.

Some people though Pansy was ugly, some thought she was pretty. The ones who thought badly of her pointed out her pug-like nose and obnoxious eyes. Draco agreed with the others: her nose was smushed and pointed upward but it was cute and worked with her face. He thought her wide, round eyes were nice to look at. People probably said those things about her looks because it was too easy to attack her personality.

***

When she felt she had nothing more to say, Pansy stopped talking and looked at Draco's glazed over eyes. She giggled at the empty look it them. He asked her what was so funny and she replied that it was definitely nothing to do with him, if that was what he was thinking, and that he was a rude idiot for not listening. He made a face so she gave him a peck and went off to bed.

As she changed into her pajamas she thought about her friendship with Draco. He pushed her around but she pushed him back. They loved to taunt and tease and cause trouble. He kept things interesting and allowed Pansy to be something more than the other goody-two-shoes second years. They were so dull with their rules, being nice, doing work, and respecting authority. Hermione Granger was the perfect example of all these qualities and some. She was the most dreadful twat Pansy had ever laid eyes on and she loved the way Draco teased her constantly after Pansy shared this view with him. She wondered what else he was willing to do for her…


End file.
